Still Love You
by coldreams27
Summary: Meski Chanyeol terlihat tegar, namun ia tidak sama sekali seperti itu. [exo: mpreg, krisyeol, mention of krisbaek]


**Still Love You**

Terkadang Chanyeol berpikir apakah ini benar-benar kenyataan yang dimiliki di kehidupannya ataukah ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang mimpi buruknya ciptakan. Hatinya membuktikan semua ini adalah realita dengan memberitahu Chanyeol bagaimana sakitnya dikhianati, bagaimana tak senangnya mengetahui bahwa kehidupannya begitu menyedihkan.

"Chanyeol, aku pergi dulu." Pria itu mengecup kening Chanyeol singkat. Sangat singkat bahkan.

"_Okay_." Lalu Chanyeol melihatnya pergi darinya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan menghilang. Si pria yang menghilang tersebut adalah kekasih dari Chanyeol, Kris Wu namanya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mempertanyakan Kris seperti, "Hari ini kau akan pergi bekerja?" atau, "Apa saja yang akan kaulakukan hari ini?" karena mungkin Chanyeol akan dinilai bodoh menanyakan hal-hal yang jawabannya sudah jelas. "Tentu saja aku bekerja." Pasti akan seperti itu jawabannya, Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar Kris kesal padanya.

Chanyeol sering menatapi cincin yang keindahannya sudah pudar itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Kris. Sepasang kekasih; apakah seperti ini rasa hubungan mereka seharusnya? Apakah mereka memang seharusnya saling menjauh?

Tetapi sebenarnya bukan mereka yang saling menjauh, Chanyeol bahkan tidak sama sekali memiliki hasrat untuk menjauh dari Kris. Kecintaannya pada sang kekasih yang begitu besar membuatnya tak pernah ingin berpisah.

Pernah di suatu malam ketika mereka hendak memejam mata untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh, Chanyeol bertanya pada Kris, "Apa kau sesungguhnya ingin bersamaku?"

Sayangnya Chanyeol tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya, Kris malah berdecak kesal padanya dan dengan sinisnya berkata, "Aku sedang lelah, jangan bicarakan yang tidak penting."

Jadi pada akhirnya, Chanyeol pun menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Kris memang menganggap kebersamaan mereka sebagai hal yang tak penting.

Tetapi mungkin bukan hubungan mereka saja yang Kris anggap tak penting. Mungkin Kris juga menganggap Chanyeol dan calon buah hati pertama mereka sama tak pentingnya seperti debu yang beredar di dunia ini.

"Kris," sapa Chanyeol dari ponselnya, ia genggam erat ponsel tersebut untuk menahan rasa sakit di perut besarnya tiba-tiba. Chanyeol berharap ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan bayinya.

"_Yeah_?"

"K-kapan kau akan pulang?" ucapnya agak terbata ketika rasa sakitnya mulai tak tertahankan. Keringat dingin bercucuran, tangannya bergetar.

"Entahlah, mungkin nanti pagi."

"Oh, baiklah." Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya berat, lalu karena merasa begitu lemah di hari itu ia mengakhiri percakapan dengan berbisik, "_Bye_, Kris. _Love you_."

Kris tak langsung merespon, ada jeda yang cukup lama namun kemudian terdengar, "_Bye_."

Percakapan mereka berakhir begitu saja. Tak ada Kris yang membalas ucapan kasih sayang dari Chanyeol. Tak ada Kris yang khawatir akan nada bicara Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Tak ada kepedulian dari Kris.

.

.

.

Banyak orang di dunia ini yang menganggap bahwa pernikahan harus didasari oleh kasih sayang dan tak memerlukan apa pun lagi. Namun mereka seharusnya juga berpikir bahwa banyak manusia di luar sana yang lebih baik yang bersaing untuk diberikan kasih sayang. Dan Chanyeol bukan salah satu dari orang-orang yang lebih baik itu. Chanyeol memang orang yang pantas untuk diberi kasih sayang, namun ada yang lebih pantas dan lebih baik dari dirinya. Orang yang lebih baik dari Chanyeol untuk diberikan kasih sayang oleh Kris itu adalah sahabat Chanyeol sendiri—Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui ini tapi ia sepertinya bukan pesaing yang tangguh untuk dapat disandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sekaligus rekan kerja Kris. Si pria konyol yang cerdas nan periang. Orang-orang terdekatnya selalu menyebutnya 'Si Sempurna' karena pribadi Baekhyun yang begitu menyenangkan, ia juga diketahui sebagai orang yang sukses.

Namun apakah mereka tahu bahwa dari kata 'sempurna' tersebut terdapat sebuah cacat yang bisa meleburkan kesempurnaan Baekhyun?

Apakah mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki hubungan kotor nan istimewa dengan seseorang yang sudah terikat tali pernikahan? Apakah orang-orang tahu bahwa Baekhyun merebut kekasih Chanyeol? Apakah Baekhyun tahu bahwa selain dirinya dan Kris, Chanyeol juga mengetahui hubungan gelap yang mereka miliki?

.

.

.

Chanyeol terisak. Di pukul tiga pagi, di ruang televisi yang gelap tanpa penerangan dari lampu, Chanyeol biarkan air matanya membanjiri kedua pipi. Ia menangisi secarik kertas di genggamannya yang menyatakan bahwa Kris ingin berpisah darinya.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa hubungan mereka memang sedang berada di ambang perpisahan, namun ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Kris yang menjauh darinya merupakan tanda dari akhir hubungan istimewa yang pernah terjalin.

"Maaf Chanyeol." Bisik Kris pada beberapa malam setelahnya, ia berdiri di samping Chanyeol setelah mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya ke dalam beberapa kantung.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tak berani menatap Kris.

"Aku hanya—entahlah, aku pikir kita lebih baik berpisah."

Mereka memang lebih baik berpisah, namun Chanyeol yakin bahwa ada alasan yang lebih spesifik yang membuat hubungan mereka pada akhirnya kandas di tengah jalan. Lebih tepatnya ada seseorang yang membuat hubungan mereka berakhir secepat ini. Chanyeol pun berpikir bahwa sepertinya ia merupakan orang yang benar-benar tidak sempurna sehingga membuat Kris begitu mudahnya terlena pada orang lain dan berpaling dari Chanyeol.

"Aku _pernah_ mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Kuharap kau takkan melupakannya." Kata Kris yang diakhiri sebuah senyum miris. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu cukup lama, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk segera pergi dan benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tak lama setelah itu, Kris pun ragu-ragu menarik Chanyeol ke dalam sebuah pelukan perpisahan yang terasa canggung. Ia memeluk sang mantan kekasih tak terlalu erat karena perut besar Chanyeol yang menghalangi kedekatan mereka berdua—seakan mengingatkan bahwa Kris tidak hanya akan meninggalkan Chanyeol, melainkan buah hatinya juga.

"_Take care_, Chanyeol." Katanya pada Chanyeol dengan kedua mata yang digenangi air mata. Aneh, pikir Kris. Ia yang memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Chanyeol, tetapi ia yang malah terlihat lebih sedih dari yang ditinggalkan. "Aku mungkin sesekali akan kemari untuk memeriksamu sampai bayi kita lahir."

Bayi kita; buah cinta antara Kris dan Chanyeol.

Rekan-rekan dekat Chanyeol dan Kris pun menyebut Kris sebagai pria yang tak bertanggung jawab, memanggilnya dengan sebutan kasar, dan lain-lain. Tapi Chanyeol meminta mereka untuk berhenti mencela Kris seperti itu karena sang terkasih tidak pantas untuk dipanggil menggunakan sebutan yang buruk. Chanyeol memberitahu mereka bahwa, "Ini karena aku tidak sempurna, bukan Kris yang salah."

Meski Chanyeol terlihat tegar, namun ia tidak sama sekali seperti itu. Setiap harinya ia menangis, menangisi kenangan manis yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Kris. Menangis bagaimana Kris begitu memanjakannya dahulu. Menangisi kata-kata pujian indah yang selalu Kris persembahkan untuk Chanyeol di masa lalu. Menangisi kepergian Kris dari hidupnya. Kris pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Ia bahkan mengingkari janjinya untuk akan mengunjungi Chanyeol sampai buah hati mereka lahir. Kris tak pernah menghubungi Chanyeol atau memiliki interaksi apa pun dengan Chanyeol. Kris benar-benar menghilang, ia berpaling, dan tidak sama sekali menoleh pada sang mantan kekasih.

Sepertinya Baekhyun begitu sempurna di mata Kris hingga tega meninggalkan Chanyeol dan rela diberi panggilan 'pria tak bertanggung jawab' serta dicap tak baik oleh rekan-rekannya.

Chanyeol merasa semakin yakin bahwa ia bukan orang baik ketika menyadari bahwa sudah lebih dari enam bulan dirinya dan Kris berpisah. Dalam enam bulan itu, inginnya Chanyeol mendatangi Kris dan bertanya, "Apa kau keberatan bila aku membawa putra kita denganku?" lalu, "Apakah kautahu aku masih menangisimu? menangisi kenangan kita, menangisi gambar indah kita berdua, merindukanmu."

Juga berkata, "Meski kini aku dan putra kita telah pergi dari dunia ini, tapi kami tetap menyayangimu."

.

_We still love you, Kris._

.

.

.

fin

* * *

><p><em>masih banyak yang suka krisyeol 'kan? ;_; terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review!<em>


End file.
